


Let's Hurt Tonight

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Hurt!Eliott, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Eliott is in an accident. Lucas reminisces about their first date while he waits to find out how he is.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Let's Hurt Tonight

The sharp vibration of his mobile on the bed side table awakens Lucas. It feels as if he’d only just fallen asleep, but from the stiffness in his neck he knows it must have been at least a few hours. 

“Hello?” He says drowsily into the phone.

“Yes, may I speak to Lucas Demaury-Lallemant?”

“This is him speaking.”

“Mr. Demaury, my name is Aimee Bernard. I’m a nurse here at Paris Saint-Joseph Hospital. I’m calling because you’re listed as the emergency contact for Eliott Demuary-Lallemant.”

Lucas sits up straight in bed, feeling his heart start to pound heavily in his chest. “What happened? Is he okay?”

There’s silence on the line. Probably only for a second or two, but to Lucas it feels like minutes. Finally, the nurse speaks again. “There was an accident. He’s in the Emergency Department waiting on surgery. They’re keeping him stable for now. I’m afraid anything else, the doctor will have to tell you in person.”

Those words send his world spiraling down. Eliott was in an accident. He’s hurt enough to need surgery, but isn’t doing well enough to actually have it yet. He knows he says something to the nurse before he hangs up, but the words don’t register with him. His mind is too focused on getting to Eliott. 

He stumbles outside the front door, and then realizes he probably shouldn’t drive. He doesn’t have the time or patience to wait for an Uber. He’s starting to panic, when he hears movement across the hall in his neighbour’s apartment. He walks quickly to the door and knocks loudly. The smile his neighbour is wearing quickly falls when she notices the state he’s in.

“Lucas? Is something wrong?”

“Eliott. Hospital.”

Those two words are the only thing he manages to choke out. She must understand because her eyes widen, and then she nods quickly, “I’ll take you.”

He waits as she grabs her keys and then she’s ushering him to the car, checking which hospital, before taking off down the road. She offers to stay with him when they arrive, but he shakes his head, telling her he’ll be fine. He thanks her for the ride before rushing inside. All he can think about is Eliott lying in one of these beds.

When he reaches the Emergency Department, he stops at the desk, asking where he can find Eliott. The woman checks something on the computer, before looking at him with an apologetic smile, “They just took him up to surgery. Are you his…?”

“Husband,” Lucas says. “I’m his husband.”

* * *

_ Lucas is nervous. He doesn’t know why. He’s been with Eliott a few months now, so this shouldn’t be anything new. But it is. It’s their first official date. Sure, they’ve hung out and kissed and stuff, but they’ve never actually been on a proper date. Something they’re trying to fix tonight. _

_ He knows Eliott is going to be fine with whatever they do. That he’ll just be happy that they’re together, doing something. But the nerves are still there, and they continue to rise as Lucas walks towards the park they’re meeting at. _

_ He spots Eliott standing a few feet away, tapping on his phone as he stands in the middle of the clearing. He hasn’t noticed Lucas yet. _

_ Lucas’ heart rate picks up on the way over to Eliott. They taller boy is tracing her fingers across his lips, an anxious habit of his. Lucas feels himself start to relax a little, at least he’s not the only one that’s nervous. _

_ Eliott looks up, and their eyes meet. Lucas watches as the familiar grin spreads across Eliott’s face. The genuine happiness on his face makes the rest of Lucas’ nerves slip away. He can do this. It’s Eliott. _

_ “Hey Luc,” Eliott says, leaning in to kiss Lucas on the cheek. _

_ Lucas smiles at the gentle gesture. He reaches down and slips his hand into Eliott’s. “Are you ready?” _

_ Eliott nods, “Yeah. I’m curious to see where you’re taking me.” _

_ Lucas grins, and starts leading him along the path. “You’ll see.” _

_ Lucas takes them down a path through the park, and up over a hill. Once they reach the top he hears Eliott’s breath catch. _

_ “What is this?” Eliott asks, keeping pace with Lucas as they make their way down the other side of the hill. _

_ “Movies in the park,” Lucas says. “I heard something about it from Daphne. Apparently it started a few weeks ago. But word hasn’t spread that far yet so it’s never too busy.” _

_ “Clearly,” Eliott grins, looking around the park. There’s only about 12 other couples scattered across the grass, facing the screen that’s been set up in front of them. “Whose idea was this?” _

_ Lucas shrugs, and pulls Eliott down onto one of the blankets. He’d told Daphne about his plan and she’d offered to come by and set up the blanket and a picnic basket for him, so that Lucas could surprise Eliott more easily. _

_ “Some kids from school,” Lucas says. “Apparently this city needs more things to do.” _

_ “Well I can’t argue with that,” Eliott says. _

_ The date goes perfectly. They eat and they lay wrapped up in each other while they watch the movie, sometimes trading soft kisses. It’s everything Lucas could have hoped it would be. _

_ Right up until the sky opens and it starts raining. People immediately begin gathering their things and running away from the sudden downpour. Lucas looks over at Eliott to find him already watching him, looking just as lost as he is. _

_ “Did you know it was supposed to rain?” Eliott asks him. _

_ Lucas gives him a sheepish smile, “I may have forgotten to check the weather.” _

_ Eliott throws his head back and laughs. Lucas watches as his entire body shakes with the force of it, and then the way drops of rain roll down his neck. He doesn’t think before leaning in and chasing one with his lips. He hears Eliott gasp, and pulls back. He’s worried he did something wrong, until he catches the look in Eliott’s eyes and the boy is pulling him back in for a hard kiss. _

_ They lay there, making out in the rain. Their clothes are wet and muddy by now, but neither one of them can be bothered to care.  _

* * *

The hospital is surprisingly quiet. Then again, it is the middle of the night. He can still hear the nurses, doctors, and other staff walking the halls, along with the beeping of machines from the patients’ rooms. What he can’t hear, is what's happening with Eliott.

He wants nothing more than to storm through the hospital and find out exactly where Eliott is, and just be there. He doesn’t like the thought of him being alone right now. Of not knowing whether his husband is going to make it out of surgery. It’s been hours, but he hasn’t heard anything. He’s not sure if that’s good or bad.

“Lucas?” He looks up at the sound of his name, to see Imane standing at the entrance to the waiting room. From the look on her face, she must know. She steps into the room and pulls him in for a tight hug. He hadn’t realised how badly he’d needed one before now. He sinks into it, feeling the tears he’s been trying to keep at bay slip down his cheeks, as sobs start to wrack his body.

“Oh Lucas,” Imane says, running a hand through his hair as she holds him close. “He’s going to be okay. He has some of the best doctors working on him. They didn’t want me in there because of our close relationship. But the team he has working on him, they are not going to let  _ anything _ happen to him.”

Knowing that Imane vouches for the doctor’s who are in on Eliott’s surgery, helps ease a little bit of his worries, but not much. He knows that things can happen, no matter how good the doctor is. “It’s been hours,” he whispers. “And I haven’t heard anything. Have you?”

Imane sighs, “I only got here shortly before you did. One of the nurses explained what happened with Eliott and told me you were waiting here. I knew I had to come and find you. Have you told anyone else?”

Lucas shakes his head, “I… I meant to. But it’s late and I’ve just been so worried. My mind has been elsewhere.”

Imane nods in understanding as she pulls back. She pats his cheek, giving him a small smile. “I’ll call the others and let them know. And then I’ll inform the hospital that I'll no longer be on call tonight.” 

Lucas opens his mouth to argue, but she shakes her head. “Don’t try and talk me out of it. This is my third day of overtime anyway. And you need me more right now.”

All Lucas can do is nod. He watches as she leaves the waiting room, and then sits heavily in one of the chairs. He’s not sure how long she’s been gone before she returns, carrying two cups in her hands. She hands one to Lucas before taking the seat next to him.

“It’s tea,” she tells him. “I called Idriss. He and Sofiane should be here soon. I also called his mother's phone as well, but there was no answer.”

“His parents out of the country,” Lucas says, taking a slow sip of the hot tea. “It’s their 30th wedding anniversary in a few days. It's his mum’s first vacation in years..and this happens.”

Imane sighs, “It’s terrible. A drunk driver. From what I’ve heard he’s in pretty bad shape himself.”

Lucas knows he should feel guilty that the first thought he has at hearing that is “good.” But it’s a suitable reaction. The man had chosen to drive drunk, and had hurt Eliott. He shouldn’t be up and walking around when Eliott is laid up in surgery.

“How old is he?” Lucas finds himself asking.

“Eighteen,” Imane says.

Lucas closes his eyes. It was just a kid. A stupid kid. Lucas doesn’t ask what will happen to him if he makes it out of here.

His head snaps up when he hears the sound of Idriss’s panicked voice outside the door, and then the boy is rushing into the waiting room. For the first time Lucas is worried that Idriss is going to be angry he didn’t tell him sooner. Eliott is his best friend after all. He had a right to know.

But Idriss approaches him the same way Imane had, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I planned to,” Lucas says. “I’ve just been thinking and worrying and honestly, it slipped my mind. I’m sorry.”

Idriss pats his back, and pulls away far enough to look at him, “It’s okay. I just hate that you were here alone. And Elliot…” his eyes drift towards the ceiling, and he sucks in a breath before releasing it. “He’s going to be okay. The doctor’s will make sure of it.”

It’s another hour before a doctor comes down. He looks tired and drawn, but not like he’s about to deliver bad news. Lucas stands up and walks towards him, with Idriss, Sofiane, and Imane trailing behind him.

“How is he?” Lucas asks.

“It was a rough surgery,” the doctor says. “I won’t lie to you. It was touch and go for a minute there, he had quite a severe allergic reaction to the anesthesia, on top of his other injuries. But Eliott is strong. He pulled through. He needs to rest now, but he’s going to be just fine.”

Lucas’ knees buckle. He only manages to stay standing because Idriss is there, keeping him upright with an arm held tightly around him. Eliott’s okay. He made it out of surgery, and he’s going to be fine.

“When can I see him?”

“Now if you’d like,” he says. “He hadn’t come around after the surgery when I left him, but he should be waking up soon. It’ll probably help him to have people that he cares about in the room. He’s on the second floor. Room 206.”

“Thank you,” Lucas says, hugging the man that just saved his husbands life.

* * *

Lucas sits with Eliott for hours, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. The beeping of the machines and the steady rise and fall of his chest let him know that Eliott is alright. He’s alive. A little banged up, but he’s okay.

When Eliott finally opens his eyes, and gives him a tired smile, Lucas can’t help the tears of relief that spill from his eyes. He leans down and rests his forehead against Eliott’s, giving a shaky laugh when Eliott tells him there’s nothing to cry over.

“I almost lost you,” Lucas says. “That’s something.”

“Yeah well, I’m still here. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Eliott tells him.

“You’ll be lucky if he’s going to let you out of his sight ever again,” Idriss comments from the doorway.

Eliott just smiles, “I think I can live with that.”

Lucas kisses him to the sound of heavy rain pouring against the window. They're both going to be okay.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments make me all warm and fuzzy inside :)


End file.
